


Well,you two seemed to have fun (Niji X reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Nipples, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: The Vinsmoke's had a Party,however when the reader gets flirted with,Niji steps in and Takes control.. Literally,They end up Sleeping with each other while a surprise guest walks in at the end
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,Please either follow me on Twitter (@phantomwantsto1) or Follow my Wattpad (@dragonClawKisses) which MOST of my smuts will be posted on first! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💙⚡

Everyone at the party was dancing,drinking,Sanji was making out with Nami,Robin and Zoro Boa and Luffy,Sabo and Koala and Vivi and Ace,my brother's had Vanished somewhere within the party,in the corner of the room was YN,She has a Black Jeans on, a white fitted top,and her classic Black leather heart Choker.she was tipsy,you could tell,her cheeks flushed,she was slightly uncomfortable so I walked towards her.

"Hiya Blueberry" "Sup Kitty,you not having fun?" "well people I don't even know keep flirting with me so,no I'm not having fun" I smirked,"Would you prefer me flirting with you?~" I pulled her flushed against my chest, her cheeks grew even more red "Are you drunk?" "nope,I've only had two beers it will take alot more to make me drunk" her eyes widened "Hey yo niji,you planning on sharing that girl?" I glanced around I knew who this guy is,he's a complete asshole,he was drunk,I growled at him, tighting my grip on her waist "I'm not sharing with Anyone.shes mine. My kitty" he sighed "Don't belive you" I went to speak,but my head was tilted towards her,she bit her pink lips softly and pulled me into a kiss,I dropped my can letting it crash with the floor,I wrapped my hands around her waist and her hands wrapped around my neck,I trialed my hands to her hips rubbing my thumbs agaisnt her ,the guy left but that didn't stop us, she gripped my shirt tightly and my hands traveled down to her Ass,softly squeezing it,she moaned softly,I pulled away smirking,her lips swollen

"fuck..you look so sexy like this" "Mhmm" she pushed her chest agaisnt mine,making her cleavage slightly visible "what about you? You look so god damn sexy Niji" I pushed her hair softly away from her neck and placed my lips to it,kissing each part of her neck softly hunting for her spot that will make her moan "N... Niji~ l...let's take this to your room..please" I scooped her up bridal style and walked to my room,hearing my brother's wolf whistle I kicked my door down and walked to my bed,placing her down,she bit her lips, giggling,I pulled my top off and she walked to me,running her hands over my body,drooling "Anything you want baby girl?" She looked up at me,wiping the drool off her mouth "I..I want you. Please Niji" I pinned her agaisnt the wall and smirked,kissing her neck sucking,her breathing hitched and she whimpered "N...Niji...p...please..." "please what?" "P...please...M..a..aster....." I pulled away from her neck,My jaw slightly open "This just got a lot more Fun~" 

She looked away flustered,I removed her from the pinned position "Go to the bed then and strip for me" she nodded shyly first pulling off the little jewellery she had,"Ah,Keep the Choker on" she blushed more and placed them on my bedside table,she slowly pulled her socks off, pouting,I was sat down in my desk chair "Something wrong?" "I would much rather you strip me~" "all you have to do is ask,sit" I patted my lap and she excitedly got up and straddled me,my hands went to her ass squeezing she moaned louder and pouts "Such a sexy View,you blushing over my little touches" "I'm not sexy" she grinded her hips down,chasing my throat to let some groans out "Fuck..more baby " she repeated the action a little faster "Damn...Fuck...!!" "I moved my hand to under her shirt,running my thumb over her Nipples,She whimpered "N....Niji~" I smirked once again,and kept rubbing them,her little whimpers filled the room as she hid her head in my chest,I fiddled more with her Nipples and pulled her away from me so I could see her perky mounts,I slowly licked my lips and Attacked them,Licking and sucking on her breast,She eyes widened and she began to Moan,chewing her lip,running her fingers gently through my hair "I..uhh! N..." The more she Moaned the harder my lips moved I switched and gave the other one the same Attention, eventually pulled my lips off seeing them extremely red,she was breathing hard and she couldn't sit still on my lap

YN's PoV  
I wiggled around in his lap,My Pussy soaked from our previous activities,Niji trailed his hands down to My ass,lifting me with ease before tossing me in the bed,Pulling my jeans off,Revealing my Lace undies,he Practically drooled,Before Peeling the Stained Panties off my body,picking my Legs up,tossing them on his Shoulders,before diving down,Casuing a load moan to slip out,He dug his tounge in and out,Dragging it agaisnt My walls,I gripped his electric blue hair tightly,wrapping my legs gently around him,in a Way,thrusting my Lips to his mouth,He growled against me,Still develing in,I panted Madly,I felt a knot Form"N...n...Niji...I... I'm..." He glared at me,Picking his speed up,Brining his tounge in and out in and out,The Snap and burning Sensation that was once there drelased, my thighs got coated in My own Cum,He cleaned me up,dropping my thighs,He peeled his now tight jeans and Boxers off,Ripping his shirt off,he gripped my shoulders,Slamming in "Ahh!! Niji!!!" He kept the harsh pace up,The Loud slaps filled the room,along with my Pants and squeals,gripping his shoulders,my eyes rolled back,"H...H...harder!!!" He smirked,Tighting his grip around my thighs,spreading them until I looked like I did the slipts "Don't you dare Hide your fucking moans!!",feeling myself tighting around him,I Moaned loudly,My throat going Raw,Downstairs possibly hearing me,He chuckled Thrusting slowly,Dragging out my high unil he felt his Cock swell,Finally groaning Dealing his warm liquid in me.

He panted over me,Falling on top of me,Glancing at me both trying to catch our breath,He fiddled with my fingers gently

"well,you too look liked you had fun"My face flushed madly,glancing at the Who spoke,I saw the familler White jeans,with the black Button up with the red hair styled into cowlicks..

Ichiji walked in...


	2. The oldest brother gets some fun (Ichiji X Reader X Niji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "well,you two had fun didn't you?"
> 
> Ichiji Vinsmoke,walks in on Niji and (Y/N) after they finished sex,and he gets interested and wants to have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |this is my first time writing a threesome,and I'm thankful for the help @Pkmntrainer_lex for the advice!|
> 
> If you like what I do,please follow my twitter @Phantomwantsto1,or if you want to see some other stories I've written please follow my Wattpad which is @Dragonclawkisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!♥️💙

(Ichiji,Niji X reader smut)

Niji pushed himself off my chest,panting as he looked over at his older brother,who had a giant smirk on his face.

"What the fuck Ichiji?"

"What? I tried calling you guys and all I got as a answer was her pretty little moans~"

Her face flushed bright red as Ichiji was smirking,Niji stood up,slipping his boxers back on Before walking to his older brother and they began to talk.

Once finishing the convosation,the pair glanced at (Y/N) before smirking.

"I have a idea,don't you Niji"

"Oh,I do"

"H..huh? W..what's the idea?"

Niji smirked,walked towards (Y/N) until Ichiji grabbed him by the shoulder pushing him back 

"Your not going in front"

"What?! Why not?!"

"I'm the oldest brother. fuck off"

Niji groaned as Ichiji walked towards the bed,slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling her towards his chest,tilting her head up,smirking like a Predator.

"I...ichij?"

"Sshh."

He placed his lips against mine,slowly leading me into a kiss,his lips tasting like strawberries

I saw Niji out of the corner of my eye, growling angrily,as we pulled away,Ichiji gently trailed his hands up my legs,gently squeezing as he went.

Something triggered in Niji,as he qucikly moved to behind me,his large hands around my waist and his lips against my neck once again,I felt my whole body tingle as Niji placed harsh but sweet kisses along my neck,softly biting,sucking.

Ichiji growled loudly,and trailed his fingers to my Core,before rubbing his middle finger across my lips Causing a moan to slip out.

"F...fuck!,I..."

"Come on,let my name slip out of your lips"

Niji harshly ran his hands up my waist towards my breasts,dragging his nails acorss my nipples,pulling them gently causing my breathing to hitch as he harshly abuse my breasts

"Well? Are you enjoy this?"

"Y..ye-"

Ichiji thrusted his fingers into me,rubbing them against my wall causing a loud moan to cut my sentence off.

"Ichiji. What the fuck?!"

"I'm,trying to give (Y/N) pleasure. Your being stubborn."

"No am not!"

"B..boys...please..."

Ichiji and Niji sighed before The red haired wiggled his fingers inside me,pressing them against my inner walls as The blue haired male placed his lips on my neck,softly biting and sucking leaving his marks.

"Fuck it,I'm I'm impatient"

Ichiji slowly pulled me towards him,kissing me gently,as he swiped his tounge on my bottom lip, before gently biting causing me to gasp,he slipped his tounge into my mouth,having it explore around my mouth,however Niji gripped my waist yanking me off Ichiji's lips,placing onto my hands and knees,and slipped his boxers down. 

"Now. Will you be a good girl?"

I nodded gently and poked my tounge out,licking his cum dripping cock causing him to groan,he opened my jaw slightly,gripped my hair and thrusted into it.

A small gag came from my throat,as Niji wrapped his fingers in my hair tugging gently,as Ichiji trailer kisses down my thighs towards my inner lips,before kissing them,making me moan against Niji's cock.

"Fuck.."

Dragging my tounge up and down his throbbing cock,I felt myself drool coating him.

"Your too slow."

Niji gripped my hair tightly and thrusted his cock into my mouth,causing me to gag as Ichiji slipped his fingers back into me, pumping her slowly,casuing gasps and whimpers to be released from my mouth,vibrating against Niji's occk sending him waves of pleasure.

"Damn,your mouth.. fucking skilled"

A sml glance up,taking more of him into my  
outh,sucking a drooling against him,casuing drips to fall onto the sheets,that were now mess and smelling like Ichiji's and Niji's Cologne mixed into one another,the smell of Vinilla mixed with heavy spice smells filled the room,along with the sent of fresh laundry.

Inhaling in,happily exhaling as these sets made you think of these two,as you were use to the over powering stench,filling your nostrils,casuing to gently blow cold air once you inhaled against Niji's hot cock,he growled,his cheeks flushed madly as he bit his lip,not making eye contact 

Ichiji was working on pleasuring your lower half,point his fingers in and out, extremely slowly making small moans breath out of you heavily.

You flattened your tounge against Niji,brining it up,repeating the action very slowly,causing your blue haired male to grunt and pant,tighting his grip on your hair,Ichiji however was still Slowly fucking you with his fingers, brining them in and out slowly,driving you closer to your orgasm.

"Hurry up Niji."

"Why?!"

"Becuase I wanna fuck her without your cock in her mouth."

"Tch. Whatever" 

Niji did once last hard thrust,while triggered his orgasm to spew out of his tip,and to coat your throat

Niji pulls out and pants,beads of sweat across his temple,he reaches a hand up,wiping it off before standing up and waddling off somewhere.

"Oi? Niji! Where are you going?!"

"I...need a shower..."

He pushes open the door to the bathroom,or what he assumes is the bathroom and walks in,locking the door.

Ichiji turns to you,smirking madly,showing his teeth off.

"Now,let's have some fun? Shall we?"

Panting,and looking back at Ichiji,you nod softly biting your lip,in patience.

Ichiji,l grips your hips,pulling his pants off,sliding his boxers down with them.

You see his hard cock,glisten slightly as you feel the tip be placed into the center of your wet lips,before thrusting his hips into yours.

A loud moan eacoaes your lips,sounding inhumanly as Ichiji begins to thrust into you,falling into a rhythm very quickly as you can assume he's very Skilled In this.

"F...fuck!...I..Ichiji...I.."

You feel hot breathes against your neck,and even more built up of sweat begins to cover your body.

Taking a glance over your shoulder,you see Ichiji biting his lip,his hands gripping your hips,strands of red hair sticking against his head as his chiseled body outlined with sweat.

"Damn (Y/N),your fucking tight,I can see why Niji liked this"

"I..I...oh god! More..."

A small whimper falls out your lip,as Ichiji chuckles madly, grunting in your ear.

"My little pet,are you enjoyed this? Having two brothers fuck your brain out one after another"

You couldn't answer as moansa kept falling out of your mouth,Ichiji didn't seem happy about that,and growled,thrusting harder,rubbing against your G-Spot

"Answer.me"

"Yes! Yes Ichiji!"

"Good girl,a very good girl"

Ichiji brushed against your G-Spot once more,and you felt your Orgasm be released,and the knot snapped,causing your cum to flow out,Ichiji chuckled and did one last thrust,and released,his warm liquid now filing your extremely Sensitive walls,causing one last whimper.

Ichiji pulls out,and slips off the bed,resting against it,panting.

"Fuck...that was good..now? Who-"

"I'm not answering that,Ichiji."

"Tch"


End file.
